Valentine's Day
by hopefully.goodwriter
Summary: La dee da! It's Valentine's Day? What will happen? Hope you brought pillows, cuz i brought fluff :


**ALRIGHT! HERE'S THE V-DAY STORY I PROMISED TO WATCHED2MUCHTV. HOPE YA LIKE IT. lol, i wrote it while waiting for the bus XP**

February 14th, the mighty Valentine's Day. Kono fully expected to come to work, get her annual bouqet of roses and kiss on the cheek from the secretly romantic Chin, but nothing else. So when she opened the door to the Five-0 headquarters, she was NOT expecting decorations what looked like a Barbie had thrown up all over the building.

Suddenly, she spotted Danny in the kitchen.

"Geez, brah, I didn't realize New Jersey like Valentine's day this much" she teased.

"I had Grace last night, ok? She wanted to make sure that we celebrated her favourite holiday in style." He replied, deliberately facing away from her.

"Ho, brah. Turn around. You're hiding something."

The stubborn detective remained exactly where he was.

"You do know that I have ways of making you talk. Just grow a pair and turn around so I don't have to use them" she threatened.

With a sigh, Danny turned around, and Kono realized with a smile that, to match his white dress shirt, his ever present tie was diagonally striped in 2 shades of pink, with red hearts scattered randomly.

"Not a word! Grace picked it out. She made me promise to wear it the entire day" he mumbled.

"I promise, brah. Besides, I think pink suits you." She smiled, kissing his cheek as she got herself some coffee.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kono" he smiled

'Happy Valentine's Day, Danny" she replied.

Just then, a loud, "What the #%&?" resounded through the office, sending the partners into fits of laughter.

"Why the hell does my office look like a 10-year-old sappy girl decorated it?" The ruggedly handsome leader demanded to know.

"C'mon lighten up Steve, it's Valentine's Day. Spread the love!" Danny proclaimed.

"Speaking of love! Happy Valentine's Day guys!" Chin cried, making his prescence known. He all but skipped into the room, handing chocolate covered macadamia nuts to Steve, Reese's Pieces to Danny and, as usual, a bouquet of 6 pink and 6 white roses to Kono, along with a heart shaped Lindt chocolate.

"My favourite! How'd you know Chin?" Steve and Danny cried at the same time.

Smiling, Chin kept his secrets. Turning to Kono, he said "You may want to move all that stuff out of your office. It's like a freaking jungle in there, and you have paperwork to do"

Confused, she said "There's a jungle in my office?", and went to have a look.

Winking at Danny and Chin, Steve quietly followed her.

Standing in the doorway of her office, Kono could not believe her eyes. In her office were dozens of bouquets, ranging from red roses to lily of the valleys to frangipanis. The exquisite colours and exotic fragrances caressed her senses, and she realized that, as clichéd as it was, she definitely had a secret admirer.

"Wow. Someone must really like you" said the deep voice that frequented in Kono's dreams.

Blushing, Kono replied "I guess so. I wonder who it could be. Wait, these weren't here when I came in, I would have noticed them."

"Maybe you didn't" Steve suggested, praying she wouldn't do exactly what he knew she was going to do. She was going to figure it out, like the kickass detective she was, and well, he couldn't have that. It would ruin his fun. He looked up towards the ceiling. _Gee, thanks. Give me the genius girl to fall in love with. _Suddenly, he spotted something in the doorframe, and a smirk grew onto his face. He would have to thank little Miss Gracie Williams later, he decided, for mixing up her holiday traditions.

"Miss Kalakaua. I do believe we are in a bit of a predicament" he stated in a formal voice, with a hint of teasing.

"Huh?" Kono replied, confused.

In response, Steve simply pointed and gazed upwards, above their heads. She followed his gaze and saw...

_Mistletoe. _

Smirking, she replied

"Grace got her holidays mixed up, mistletoe is a Christmas thing."

Though her mind was suddenly filled, as her dreams often were, with dreams of the strong man sweeping her off her feet in a passionate kiss.

Seeing the blush creeping up her cheeks, Steve's grin grew even wider.

" Yes, mistletoe is a Christmas thing. But kissing is a Valentine's Day thing. So what do ya say? Shall we appease both holidays?"

Then, without giving himself enough time to think it through, Steve picked Kono up and dipped her, kissing her with a blazing passion and equally fiery love. Kono lost herself in the kiss, her arms flung around his neck, happier than she'd been in a while. When the need for air became too much, they reluctantly pulled out.

"So, not-so-secret admirer, will you be taking me out to dinner tonight?" she grinned.

"Most definitely, and hopefully, brunch tomorrow."

"Why brunch?"

"Cuz there's no way we'll be done in time for breakfast. " he smirked suggestively, before bending down slightly and swooping her up into his arms, and carring the giggling woman bridal style out of the building.

_Sniff._

"I love Valentine's Day" Danny said.

**3 reviewers get dreams of hawaii five-0 hotties having their wicked, valentinesy way with you :D but only if you review! **


End file.
